The Red String
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Publish ulang karena kesalahan dalam disclaimer! Sebuah kisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang dibingungkan dengan mitos benang merah yang melambangkan jodoh. / "Kalau tidak berhenti menangis, nanti aku cium lho." / Kita memang terikat oleh benang merah, kan? Ciuman manis, yang melambangkan perasaan keduanya. / For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


"Hei Hinata-_chan_~ Kamu percaya dengan benang merah?" pertanyaan singkat ini, akan memulai perubahan diantara keduanya.

Gadis bernama Hinata ini menengok, "Benang merah yang mengikat sepasang jodoh, kan?" tanyanya sesekali meminum jus jeruk yang tadi dipesannya.

"Iya~ Mitosnya, kita dapat melihat benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking kita." belum lama ini Naruto mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Sambil sesekali mengunyah keripik singkong rasa keju itu.

"Bagaimana melihatnya?" kini Hinata melihat Naruto serius. Benang merah itu adalah sebuah benang yang terikat disetiap jari kelingking manusia. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, karena benang itu tembus pandang. Berbeda dengan benang biasanya, benang ini menghubungkan kita dengan jodoh kita nantinya.

"Saat Matahari terbenam di hari ke lima ratus, dan itu hari ini." jujur saja, Naruto sudah membuat keputusan setelah memikirkan ini matang-matang.

"Aku mau melihatnya, aku penasaran." lanjutnya, Hinata yang melihat Naruto sangat menginginkannya pun memutuskan untuk menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Iya," dengan perasaan sedih, Hinata meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut. "Aku tahu apa pemikiran Naruto-_kun_. Apapun hasilnya nanti, akan kuterima dengan lapang dada." senyuman sendu Hinata membuat hati Naruto sakit. Tapi inilah yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jika kita bukan jodoh, kita akhiri hubungan kita. Tapi kalau kita jodoh, Hinata-_chan_ akan selamanya berada disisiku, kan?" sebuah kegiatan yang akan merubah segalanya. Tapi kalau semuanya berjalan dengan baik, hasil akhirnya akan baik juga, kan?

"Iya, karena kita bisa jadi terikat oleh benang merah."

Jadi tidak perlu khawatir.

::

::

• **The Red String** •

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_-sensei_

The Red String © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5

::

::

::

"Naruto-_kun_~" panggilan Hinata membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Hinata yang melihatnya dengan serius, padalah tadi Naruto sedang asyik melihat pemandangan kota dari bukit ini.

"Ada apa Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ bisa menyukaiku?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Semu kemerahan muncul disudut pipi Naruto. Pertanyaan yang seperti itu, ditanyakan pada saat seperti ini?

Berusaha mengendalikan diri, ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Itu mudah saja. Karena aku suka dengan Hinata-_chan_," jawaban ini pasti sudah diketahui oleh Hinata.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau," tapi memang bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengarkan olehnya.

"Aku tau. Tapi apakah Hinata-_chan_ tahu? Semuanya tentangmu, aku suka. Tawa, senyum, canda, aku menyukainya. Apalagi saat menggoda Hinata-_chan_~"

Blush~ Hinata tahu, pasti ia akan selalu dibuat seperti ini oleh Naruto. Hilang kendali, dan akhirnya pingsan. Itu sering terjadi pada dirinya sebelum berpacaran dengan Naruto.

"Hehe~ Kau memang manis Hinata-_chan_,"

Blush~ Lagi-lagi telak sudah ia digoda oleh Naruto. Wajahnya semakin merah, untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Naruto yang ini.

"Sudah cukup Naruto-_kun_, nanti aku pingsan." ucap Hinata dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kalau melihat Naruto seperti itu terus, rasanya ia akan benar-benar pingsan nantinya.

"Jangan dong, nanti aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak nih." niatnya menggoda Hinata kembali, tapi Hinata menganggap yang kali ini serius.

"Tidak apa, asalkan itu Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan menerimanya," ucapan ini telah melonggarkan tali menahan diri Naruto. Ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau membuat Hinata terluka.

Hinata melihat Naruto, tapi Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan terduduk di tanah. "Cukup Hinata-_chan_, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Seolah aku akan menghancurkanmu jika aku lebih dekat lagi," memegang wajahnya, merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Naruto-_kun,_" melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, membuat Hinata ikutan sedih.

Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang, "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Naruto_-kun_. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, rasanya hatiku bergetar. Aku berpikir, inilah yang namanya suka. Setelah aku mengenal Naruto_-kun_ lebih dalam lagi, entah kenapa perasaan ini jadi lebih besar." pernyataan ini membuat Naruto hatinya bergetar. Ia memegang tangan Hinata yang melingkar pada lehernya.

"Senyuman Naruto-_kun_ yang bagaikan mentari itu, membuatku bahagia. Aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_," langsung sudah. Setelah mengucapkan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto langsung berbalik dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

Senyuman yang tersiar diwajah Hinata begitu indahnya. Seorang yang merasakan suka itu, memang akan menampakkan wajah yang manis jika bersama dengan orang yang disukainya.

Pelukan singkat itu, membuat Naruto bersemangat kembali. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Hinata. "Aku tidak menyangka senyumanku berpengaruh sebesar itu. Begini, kan?" senyuman lebar itu telah ditunjukkannya pada Hinata seorang.

Dan lagi-lagi, wajah Hinata memerah karenanya. "Iya~ Mau kan Naruto_-kun_ selalu tersenyum untukku?" pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau itu, tanpa diminta pun akan selalu kulakukan." jawabnya dan diberikan lagi senyuman itu pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih," Hinata berterima kasih kasih karena Naruto sudah memberikan semua kebahagiaan padanya.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Karena Hinata-_chan_ sudah memberi warna dikehidupanku." ucapan Naruto telah mengingatkan Hinata pada kenangan-kenangan yang sudah dilalui olehnya dengan Naruto.

Tes~ Tapi kenapa air mata ini malah mengalir?

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_? Kok nangis? Ja-jangan nangis dong," Naruto jadi bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tidak~ Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja air mata ini mengalir. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-_kun_. Boleh kan aku sedikit egois? Selamanya, aku terus mau bersama denganmu. Walau benang merah kita tidak terhubung satu sama lain." ternyata ini alasannya.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan sendu, ia dapat merasakannya. Sekali lagi, pelukan hangat ia berikat pada Hinata. "Kita batalkan keputusan kita tadi. Walaupun benang merah kita tidak nyambung, kita akan terus bersama selamanya." pelukan Naruto, ucapannya, dan semuanya telah membuat Hinata tenang.

"Oleh karena itu, tidak usah pikirkan hal itu lagi. Tersenyumlah Hinata-_chan_, jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak mau Hinata-_chan_ meneteskan air mata yang seharusnya tidak dikeluarkan." tapi percuma, walaupun Naruto sudah mengucapkan itu, tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kalau tidak berhenti menangis, nanti aku cium lho." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, memegang wajah.

"_Mou_.. Ja.." ucapan Hinata langsung terhenti karena Naruto langsung saja mencium kening Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Air mata Hinata langsung terhenti karena perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia kaget! Baginya, ciuman dijidat saja sudah membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti.

"Nah~ Sudah berhenti, kan?" Naruto malah menyengir setelah melakukan itu. Seakan-akan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi niatnya pun berhasil, Hinata sudah tidak nangis lagi.

"Hei~ Matahari mulai turun. Ayo kita hitung sama-sama," mereka berdua berdiri, dan menengadahkan pandangan mereka ke langit-langit. Mereka sudah siap dengan apa yang terjadi nanti.

"Satu," hitungan pertama telah diutarakan.

"Dua," dan semakin tenggelam pula matahari itu.

"Hinata-_chan~_! Angkat tangan kanan kita ke langit!" seruan Naruto membuat Hinata langsung melakukan pergerakan itu.

"Tiga!"

Seuntai benang merah yang telah menyatukan keduanya. Kedua tangan yang telah dihubungkan dengan seutas benang merah. Bagaikan benang transparan yang samar-samar terlihat, dan kembali tidak terlihat lagi saat matahari terbenam seutuhnya.

"Hei, Hinata_-chan_. Kau melihatnya, kan?" Ia melihat Hinata kembali setelah melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan itu. Naruto sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Tes~ Lagi-lagi Hinata menangis!

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_? Tadi udah lihat, kan? Kok menangis lagi?" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Tapi Naruto bingung kenapa Hinata menangis lagi?

"Aku senang Naruto-_kun_," Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia kembali memeluk Hinata sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah." perasaan laki-laki memang begitu kuat. Oleh karena itu, laki-laki harus menguatkan perasaan perempuan juga. Hiburlah perempuan yang sedang menangis itu~

"Tidak bisa, saking senangnya aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hinata.

"Beneran aku cium ya,"

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata masih saja terus menangis. Sampai akhirnya Naruto kelihangan kesabarannya, Hinata benar-benar terlihat manis disana. Dikecupnya bibir Hinata singkat, memberikan sensasi hangat padanya.

Dilepaskan kecupan itu, "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata-_chan_." ucapnya lagi. "Aku.." belum sempat Hinata berbicara, Ciuman itu pun terjadi lagi dengan jangka waktu yang lebih lama.

Naruto memengang kepala Hinata dan dibawanya kepala itu lebih dalam. Agar merasakan hal yang lebih hangat, dan lebih dalam juga tentunya. Dengan perasaan yang bahagia, Hinata pun membalas perlakukan Naruto.

Dibawah sinar mentari yang sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan bulan yang menyinari bumi. Sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya dipersatukan dengan sebuah ikatan. Kalian sudah melihatnya.

Kita memang terikat oleh benang merah, kan?

**~ The End ~**

_Fic _ini dipersembahkan untuk **NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

Publish ulang! Setelah beberapa hari terlewat, parahnya aku baru sadar salah menulis disclaimer! Ini bener-benar kesalahan fatal! Maafkan daku~ Maafkan daku~ Terima kasih untuk Durara yang telah memberitahukannya.

Aku sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan benang merah itu. Entah keberadaannya beneran ada atau tidak. Benarkah ada dan mengingat di jari kelingking setiap manusia? Yang tahu tentu saja hanya yang diatas. Tapi inilah hasil karyaku yang singkat ini. Semoga para _readers_ semua menyukainya ya~

Entah_ fic_ ini manis atau tidak. Yang penting aku suka~

Berikan _review_ kalian tentang _fic _ini ya.

_Jaa~_


End file.
